Converting carbon dioxide into synthetic hydrocarbon through catalytic hydrogenation is a process invented by M. Fischer and M. Tropsch during the twenties and thirties. As M. Bergius at the same time, they used an iron catalyst to produce hydrocarbons. In 1925, Fischer-Tropsch produced a real industrial synthesis of hydrocarbons and oils under normal pressure with a cobalt catalyst and thorine. These processes were improved in 1930 and during world war 2 using nickel and nickel-cobalt catalysts. The Fischer-Tropsch process was also applied in England by the Synthetic Oil Cy Ltd using cobalt and thorium catalysts. Other companies improved the Fischer-Tropsch process using costly alloy catalysts without succeeding to eliminate problems of instability due to the presence of oxygen, humidity or water vapor in the reactor. See canadian patent no. 2,410,760 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,332.